ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Triplets Destiny/Transcript
Intro: The Darcy Triplets Suicide New Royale City's Charity Event In New Royale City, The city are having an charity carnival, Everyone have their booths up, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are putting up an circus event. *Cillian Darcy: I can't believe this is a good idea. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, It's a good idea that Dad sets up an circus event. *Cillian Darcy: That's why we need the money for charity. It's only for a month or two. *Lorcan Darcy: I know, But still, We may've been travel into the other two dimensions and we did fight Prince Blueblood and the Guardians of the Gate and slay the queen. I don't even know what am i going to do about my story anymore. All i want to do is to have fun before i go home for a while. *Cillian Darcy: Ah. Well we know that we're gonna solve the mystery and we need to do something. My dad's glad you've survived that gun-shot. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I'm also glad i'm immortal. Now let's get Lilly so we can get ready for our show. They sees Lilly who's wearing her clown makeup. *Cillian Darcy: Hey Lilly! Come on, we have a show to do! *Lilly Darcy: Coming, you idiots! Cillian and Lilly are putting on their costumes for their circus event. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Saori, Miyuki, Rin, Chizuko, Kiyomi and Toshiya sees Lorcan After the circus event is over, All the citizens of the city are amazed. *Lorcan Darcy: Well i gotta check out at one of the booths, so i'll see you guys later so we can check out some games. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. *Lilly Darcy: See ya. Lorcan's looking at the booths and sees a mysterious girl in a blue maid uniform. She looked at him. *Mahoro Andou: Excuse me, Have you seen a boy with a brown hair and glasses. *Lorcan Darcy: Sorry, i don't know what yer talking about. So don't ask me. *Mahoro Andou: Please. *Lorcan Darcy: Listen here, Stalky. I ain't that boy so deal with it. Lorcan walked away and look at the booths. *Mahoro Andou: He looks so familiar. Mike, Miina, Karen, Kei, Mizuho, Kazuya, Kotaro and Kasumi sees Cillian Cyberdoll May, Sara, Rena, Kei and Mami, Taro, Mariel, Ikuyo, Konowe, Yashima, Cynthia/Grace and Ryuuka sees Lilly Lilly's practicing her lines for the play, The play's about an robot circus girl in the real world. *Lilly Darcy: Okay, here i go.'' the script Wow, that's the most... CRAP I Forgot my voice!! Okay, here i go. ''her robot accent Wow, that's the most beautiful thing you got there, Melanie. It really is... *Konowe Tsurugi: Lilly! *Lilly Darcy: WHAT ON EARTH ON YOU SHOUTING AT ME! *Konowe Tsurugi: Stop doing things like that right now! *Lilly Darcy: How the hell did you know my name?! *Konowe Tsurugi: I know you back in the parallel earth, my one. *Lilly Darcy: I don't know you. So shut up or get out!! Konowe discovers that Lilly isn't the same Lilly. The Reunion The Truth The Maids discovers the Darcy Triplets have Superpowers Lorcan's Wound Mahoro and Yashima discovers Lilly's a Lesbian Mahoro and Yashima walking in town at night where everyone's still playing the games for tomorrow's event Lorcan's doing. *Mahoro Andou: Wow, Everyone is working hard on the booths for tomorrow. *Yashima Sanae: Yeah. But what's going on? Ever since we arrived here today and everyone seens to have fun. *Mahoro Andou: I know. Hey there's Lilly! Yashima sees Lilly, they later got shocked that she and another girl are kissing. At home, Mahoro walk into Cillian and Lorcan's room who are planning on something she didn't know. *Mahoro Andou: Cillian! Lorcan! Why you didn't boys tell us that Lilly's kissing that poor girl?! *Cillian Darcy: Oh She's gay. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, she's a lesbian. *Mahoro Andou: Really? How come? *Cillian Darcy: Long story, you won't know. Konowe arrived and sees the boys plan. *Konowe Tsurugi: What is that? *Cillian Darcy: Oh, it's our plan. *Mahoro Andou: Your plan? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, it's the plan to stop our younger half-sibling, The Secret Darcy. Mahoro and Konowe are shocked that what Lorcan said. N.E.O appeared Lorcan vs N.E.O N.E.O's Death The Goodbye The End... For Now! Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are going to their separate ways for a while, Lorcan decided to home to his dimension while Cillian and Lilly are going back to New Royale to finish the carnival which is pulls out to shows Lorcan being watched on a screen by The Secret Darcy. *The Secret Darcy: The time has come, Lorcan, it's time for my revenge. Laugh TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2 ... *Cillian Darcy: Awesome, Lorcan! There's going to be a season 2! *Lilly Darcy: Alright! *Lorcan Darcy: Then let's do this! Season 2, here we come!